disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pirates of the Caribbean (Attraction)
Disneyland= Pirates of the Caribbean | image =thumb|Façade de l'attraction fin années 60 | légende =Façade de l'attraction fin années 60 | alias =Pirates des Caraïbes | complexe =Disneyland Resort | parc =Disneyland | zone =New Orléans Square | ouverture =18 mars 1967 | construction = | conception = WED Enterprises Arrow Dynamics | coût = | structure = Demeure de la Nouvelle-Orléans | type = Croisière rapide | modèle = Bateau | propulsion = | hauteur =13 | longueur = | vitesse = | places =4 | durée = 14 min 30 s | âge = | taille = | site web = | Disneyland= | Walt Disney World= | Tokyo Disneyland= | Phantom Manor= | Hong Kong Disneyland= }} |-| Walt Disney World= Pirates of the Caribbean | image = | légende =Façade de l'attraction à ses débuts dans les années 70 | alias =Pirates des Caraïbes | complexe =Walt Disney World | parc =Magic Kingdom | zone =Adventureland | ouverture =15 décembre 1973 | construction = | conception =WED Enterprises Arrow Dynamics | coût = | structure = | type =Croisière rapide | modèle =bateau | propulsion =Electrique | hauteur = | longueur = | vitesse = | places =4 | durée =8 min 30 s | âge = | taille = | site web = }} |-| Tokyo Disneyland= カリブの海賊 | image =thumb|Façade de l'attraction au Japon | légende =Façade de l'attraction au Japon | alias =Pirates des Caraïbes | complexe =Tokyo Disneyland Resort | parc =Tokyo Disneyland | zone =Adventureland | ouverture =15 Avril 1983 | construction = | conception =Walt Disney Imagineering | coût= | structure =Demeure de la Nouvelle-Orléans | type =Croisière rapide | modèle =bateau | propulsion = | hauteur = | longueur = | vitesse = | places =4 | durée = | âge = | taille = | site web = }} |-| Disneyland Paris= Pirates of the Caribbean | image =thumb|Entrée de l'attraction à Disneyland Paris | légende =Entrée de l'attraction à Disneyland Paris | alias =Pirates des Caraïbes | complexe =Disneyland Paris | parc = Parc DisneyLand | zone =Adventureland | ouverture =12 avril 1992 | construction =Intamin AG WED Enterprises | conception = | coût = | structure =Fort Délabré de Port-au-Prince | type = Croisière Rapide | modèle =Bateau | propulsion = | hauteur = | longueur = | vitesse = | places = 4 | durée = 9 minutes | âge = | taille = | site web = }} Pirates of the Caribbean est une attraction de type croisière aquatique rapide et parcours scénique (dark ride) à Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland et Disneyland Paris, et est à la base de la série de films du même nom qui connaît un grand succès. Le premier manège des pirates a ouvert ses portes à Disneyland en 1967 et fut le plus grand projet Audio-Animatronique à ce jour et la dernière attraction dans laquelle Walt Disney a participé à sa conception, ce qui fait d'elle, depuis, l'une des attractions emblématiques des Parcs Disney. Une version mise à jour de l'attraction, Pirates des Caraïbes : Battle for the Sunken Treasure, basée sur la série de films plutôt que sur l'attraction originale de Disneyland, a ouvert ses portes à Shanghai Disneyland le 16 juin 2016. Histoire L'attraction a été conçue à l'origine comme un musée de cire et une aventure de visite. Mais après le succès du Carousel of Progress de Walt Disney à l'Exposition universelle de New York en 1964, Walt Disney et son équipe d'Imagineer ont décidé que l'Audio-Animatronique, sa dernière technologie d'animation (utilisé pour la première pour The Enchanted Tiki Room), était le moyen le plus imaginatif de raconter une histoire passionnante de pirate. Le 19 avril 1967, Pirates des Caraïbes ouvre ses portes à Disneyland. Grâce à ses nombreux environnements très détaillés, à ses effets spéciaux somptueux et à ses personnages mémorables, il a fait l'objet de critiques élogieuses et est resté un classique apprécié depuis lors. La chanson thématique du manège Ho Ho (A Pirate’s Life For Me), ''écrite par Xavier Atencio et George Bruns, devint aussi célèbre que les jingles des autres attractions tels que ''It's a small world after all et Grim Grinning Ghost de Haunted Mansion. La musique de fond du manège fut composé par George Bruns, artiste et musicien bien connu des studios Disney pour avoir fait les musiques de fonds de certains films Disney connus (La Belle au Bois Dormant, Le Livre de la Jungle, Robin des Bois...). En raison de la demande populaire, un double de l'attraction a ouvert ses portes au Magic Kingdom de Walt Disney World Resort le 15 décembre 1973. D'autres doublons de l'attraction ont été ouverts à Tokyo Disneyland en 1983 et à Disneyland Paris en 1992. Plus récemment, l'attraction classique a donné naissance à une série de films à succès mettant en vedette Johnny Depp dans la peau du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. La Trame du Manège *Promenez-vous dans une ruelle sinueuse à l'intérieur d'une forteresse espagnole et embarquez sur une petite embarcation pour une aventure en haute mer envoûtante. Évadez-vous dans une grotte ombragée devant les catacombes fantomatiques de pirates tombés au champ d'honneur et descendez en piqué une petite chute d'eau précipitée - votre passage vers l'âge d'or de la piraterie. *Admirez des boucaniers bruyants ivres du butin de pillage au cours d'une croisière de 9 minutes dans l'Ancien Monde. Chantez avec des pirates balayés par le vent la sérénade avec leur hymne classique, Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me). Et même espionner le capitaine Jack Sparrow de la série de films en cours de route ! *Partez pour un voyage périlleux au 17ème siècle, lorsque des voleurs et des vauriens turbulents régnaient sur les villes portuaires le long de la Main espagnole, sous l'œil vigilant du "Jolly Roger". Les sites populaires que vous rencontrerez incluent : **'Pirates Grotto' - La grotte de Pirates, où se trouvent Dead Man's Cove et Hurricane Lagoon, ce royaume hanté rappelle les luttes que les pirates ont dû mener en haute mer. **'Le fort '- Naviguez à travers une baie ombragée, où un fort brumeux des Caraïbes et un galion de 12 canons, barré par le capitaine Barbossa, sont bloqués au combat. **'Place de la ville' - Passez devant un marché bondé de fripouilles et de gredins, enchérissant joyeusement dans une vente aux enchères pour une mariée. **'La ville incendiée' - Des pillards et des flibustiers chantent un chant de jubilation alors que les flammes engloutissent une ville côtière. **'Le donjon' - Piégé dans une cellule de prison, les flibustiers tentent d'attirer un chien confus à portée de main pour lui piquer les clés de prison qu'il a dans la bouche. Les manèges dans les parcs Disney Disneyland et Tokyo Disneyland La façade du manège est le seul point commun que les deux versions en communs. En effet le premier manège des pirates ayant ouvert en 1967 dans le parc de Californie, est localisé dans le land de New Orleans Square, ''un lieu faisant évoquer la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ainsi, l'entrée de l'attraction ressemble à la demeure d'une maison comme celle que l'on peut trouver dans le quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans appelé ''Le Vieux Carré. ''Et Tokyo Disneyland à son ouverture en 1983, repris la même architecture de l'entrée du manège pour être implanté dans la zone néo-orléanaise mais située dans le land d'Adventureland. Si le choix d'implanter une attraction de pirate dans un décor néo-orléanais parait étrange, c'est pour faire rappeler l'époque où la Nouvelle-Orléans fut le centre d'une bataille en 1812, opposant les Américains avec les Anglais. Les américains; sous les ordres d'Andrew Jackson, sortirent vainqueur de ce combat grâce à la collaboration des français, mais des pirates français, tous sous le commandement du Pirate français le plus célèbre de la Louisiane : Jean Lafitte. Ce dernier menait ses activités de contrebandier dans la Baie de Barataria, le repère principal de la Piraterie en Louisiane et plus précisément dans les bayous marécageux. Et c'est pour cela que l'attraction Pirate des Caraïbes eut trouvé sa place dans ''New Orléans Square un lieu qui a certaines choses en communs avec la piraterie en Louisiane et Jean Lafitte. La balade commence au milieu des lucioles scintillantes lors d'une soirée animée par le grondement d'une grenouille-taureau dans un bayou pittoresque de Louisiane. Les aventuriers audacieux montent à bord de leurs bateaux à Laffite's Landing et sont tout de suite à flot au cœur du bayou. D'un côté se trouve un véritable restaurant, le Blue Bayou, conçu pour ressembler à un dîner dans une plantation du sud. Il faut trois jours pour vider et remplir le "bayou" pour les rénovations. Il y a plus de 2 millions de litre d'eau sur l'attraction. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs péniches rachitiques, on peut entendre les douces mélodies du banjo (dont "Oh ! Susanna" et "Camptown Races") sur la symphonie paisible de la nature lorsque les invités passent devant une maison-bateau, sur le porche duquel un vieil homme se balance tranquillement dans son rocking-chair. Mais un crâne et des os croisés parlants, exprimés par Xavier Atencio, au-dessus d'une arcade, donnent cet avertissement railleur : Puis un son plus effrayant se fait entendre : le tonnerre d'une chute d'eau, le long de laquelle les invités plongent. Lorsqu'ils atteignent le fond de la cascade, les invités peuvent ensuite profiter brièvement du thème de la balade. Puis ils entendent l'écho effrayant de : "Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires !" Après une seconde plongée captivante (absente à Tokyo) dans les profondeurs d'une grotte souterraine, les invités contemplent les restes du squelette d'une malheureuse bande de pirates, gardant leur butin et leur trésor avec un plaisir macabre. Les bateaux glissent doucement devant un orage qui secoue un vieux bateau pirate, bien que son pilote ne soit rien de plus qu'un squelette. Les bateaux traversent les quartiers de l'équipage, avec des pirates squelettiques jouant aux échecs, le capitaine cherchant un trésor sur sa carte, un vieux clavecin jouant le thème, et une énorme quantité de trésors gardés par un autre pirate squelette. Le coffre aztèque de Pirates des Caraïbes : La malédiction du Black Pearl se trouve dans le coin de la salle du trésor et est la dernière chose que les invités voient avant d'entrer dans un tunnel sombre. Il y a 40 000 pièces d'or dans cette scène. Une chute d'eau avec une projection de Davy Jones (ou de Barbe Noire) apparaît alors, et les aventuriers semblent flotter à travers sans se mouiller. Il invite les invités à procéder s'ils "ont le courage ou l'insouciance d'affronter la malédiction d'un pirate". Ensuite, des boulets de canon sifflent au-dessus de la tête et des explosions lancent de l'eau dans les airs - une bataille féroce entre un galion de pirates en maraude et une forteresse des Caraïbes est en plein essor. Le capitaine Barbossa dirige l'assaut depuis le pont d'un navire pirate nommé la Wicked Wench, tandis que L'appel du Médaillon est également utilisé dans la série de films. Sur le pont de la Wicked Wench, Barbossa crie : Lorsqu'un canon est tiré, les invités peuvent ressentir un souffle puissant venant du canon, accompagné d'un grand effet d'éclaboussure et d'éclairage sous l'eau pour simuler le tir du canon. La version Geoffrey Rush du capitaine Barbossa ne commande plus la Wicked Wench. Le capitaine anonyme d'origine est de nouveau en place. La voix off plus récente du capitaine Barbossa demeure. La version cinématographique de Captain Barbossa a peut-être été enlevée/remplacée au cours des dernières années. Cependant, il n'y a aucune indication quant à la date et à la raison précises du changement de personnage ou si la version cinématographique du Capitaine Barbossa sera un jour retournée. Le village de l'Isla Tesoro est envahi de pirates à la recherche du trésor de la ville. La première vue est la place de la ville où des pirates ont kidnappé le maire et menacent de le noyer dans le puits s'il ne dit pas où se trouvent le capitaine Jack Sparrow et son trésor de la ville. La femme de Carlos lui dit d'être courageux et de ne pas les écouter, mais les tentatives sont inutiles ; on lui tire dessus alors que le maire continue de se faire tremper à plusieurs reprises dans l'eau, pendant que plusieurs autres fonctionnaires de la ville attachés regardent. Jack se cache derrière des robes pour voir si quelqu'un le voit. Suivra la célèbre vente aux enchères où les commissaires-priseurs vendent aux enchères les femmes de la ville pendant que les pirates ivres hurlent pour une rousse qui est la prochaine à enchérir. Mais malheureusement pour eux, la seule personne que le commissaire-priseur veut vendre en ce moment est une femme obèse qui ne semble pas se soucier de ce que les autres pensent d'elle. Il y a un pirate du nom de "Old Bill", qui veut partager du rhum avec des chats terrifiés. La scène suivante est celle où des pirates courent après des pirates tenant un trésor, pourchassant des filles, et deux fous boucaniers ont volé des provisions et sont poursuivis par une femme en colère tenant un rouleau à pâtisserie. Juste au-delà se trouve l'infâme "pirate bourré" qui agite une carte et la clé d'un coffre au trésor, se vantant que le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne la verra jamais. Il ne le sait pas, Jack se cache dans un tonneau juste derrière lui, sautant dehors et regardant bien la carte par-dessus l'épaule du pirate. Des pirates insouciants et éméchés réussissent à ravager la ville et à l'embraser, remplissant l'air nocturne d'une lueur orange. Les cavaliers passent ensuite devant une cellule de prison où les pirates emprisonnés font de leur mieux pour s'échapper à mesure que les flammes s'approchent. Un petit chien tout juste hors de leur portée détient la clé de leur fuite entre les dents ; il semble tout sauf à l'abri de leurs supplications qui tentent de le rapprocher avec un os. L'un d'eux tient un nœud coulant, espérant le piéger. Le bois couve et se fendille, tandis que les cavaliers naviguent dans une salle de stockage remplie de poudre à canon, de boulets de canon et de pirates armés de rhum qui chantent "Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me" (Yo Ho, la vie d'un pirate pour moi). Une fusillade entre l'équipage en état d'ébriété et le capitaine du navire pirate dans un entrepôt de munitions en flammes menace de démolir le village tout entier. Enfin, le capitaine Jack Sparrow est vu dans une pièce pleine de trésors cachés. Légèrement ivre (comme d'habitude), il est drapé sur une grande chaise en forme de trône et agite joyeusement ses nouveaux trésors tout en bavardant avec lui-même (et ses invités de passage). De temps en temps, il chantera "Trinquons mes jolies, yo ho ho ! À Tokyo, en Floride et à Paris, un petit perroquet, Beauregard, parle avec lui. Les aventuriers retournent ensuite dans le bayou endormi où le voyage a commencé, en passant par Beauregard vu de la queue. Magic Kingdom L'attraction ouvra dans le parc de Floride le 15 décembre 1973, soit deux ans après l'inauguration du Magic Kingdom qui donna naissance au complexe de Walt Disney World Resort le 1er octobre 1971. Cas inédit, c'est le premier manège de pirate à faire apparition dans la zone d'Adventureland (concept qui sera repris pour les parcs suivant de Japon et de France). L'attraction, gardée par la tour de guet des Caraïbes Torre del Sol, se trouve dans un fort espagnol en or appelé Castillo Del Morro, inspiré du Castillo de San Felipe del Morro à San Juan, Puerto Rico. La file d'attente serpente à travers le fort, passant devant des ravitaillements et des canons, et une paire de squelettes de pirates s'assoient sur un échiquier. Le gag des squelettes jouant aux échecs a été spécialement conçu pour le Magic Kingdom par l'imagineer Marc Davis (un de nine old mens de Disney), qui a été chargé de concevoir l'attraction. La position des pièces sur l'échiquier dans la file d'attente de l'attraction n'est pas aléatoire. Marc Davis a soigneusement arrangé les pièces de façon à ce que chaque coup donne lieu à un jeu sans fin - d'où les squelettes qui y jouent depuis 1973. Les pièces ont été accidentellement déplacées lors d'une rénovation mineure et n'ont pas été remises à leur place jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve les croquis originaux de Marc. Il y a deux files d'attente conçues pour évoquer une atmosphère différente, l'une est le côté "Soldat" (à gauche) et l'autre est le côté "Pirate" (à droite, qui est maintenant la file Fastpass Plus). La version de Floride, contrairement à son prédécesseur californien, fut entre guillemets "baclée", car certains éléments du premier manège ne figure pas dans cette version-ci. A l'intérieur, en raison de la thématique du land, le Blue Bayou a été remplacé par Pirate's Cove et dans une petite grotte avec Davy Jones, des squelettes de pirates morts, Hurricane Lagoon, et un écho "Dead men tell no tales". Il n'y a pas de séquence de salles au trésor comme dans les autres parcs. Après le plongeon d'une chute d'eau, le reste du trajet est similaire à celui de Tokyo et de la Californie. Contrairement à ce qui se passe en Californie, vous ne revenez pas au niveau du sol dans votre bateau. Au lieu de cela, vous quittez le bateau immédiatement après le capitaine Jack Sparrow dans la scène de la salle du trésor, puis prenez une rampe de vitesse jusqu'à la boutique de cadeaux du rez-de-chaussée. En fait contrairement au autres versions, il s'agit du seul manège de pirate, où on ne voit pas la zone de débarquement quand on commence le tour, la raison pour laquelle à la zone d'embarquement les embarcations apparaissent d'une fente qui font la hauteur des bateaux. La version de Floride n'inclut pas non plus la scène après la salle d'eau avec les pirates en état d'ébriété tirant des canons. L'extérieur de l'attraction a été légèrement modifié lors des modifications de 2006. Les changements comprenaient l'enlèvement du perroquet écorceur et de l'enseigne d'attraction originale. Une nouvelle enseigne a été placée sur le coin extérieur du fort faisant face à l'entrée d'Adventureland. Le dessin de la nouvelle enseigne est le mât d'un navire dont le nom d'attraction est écrit dans ses voiles noires, et le squelette d'un pirate dans son nid de pie. Le perroquet écorceur a finalement été transféré dans la section Pirates des Caraïbes du magasin World of Disney à Downtown Disney. Le tour commence par le passage du bateau à travers une grotte et un visage (celui de Barbe Noire ou de Davy Jones) qui apparaît sur un mur de brume. On passe ensuite devant une île situé à gauche avec des squelettes de pirates tout en entendant une voix désincarnée disant "Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires". On continue et passe devant l'épave d'un navire dans une tempête avec un squelette au volant. Le trajet descend et on descend de 4,27 mètres, passant sous le Walt Disney World Railroad et descendant jusqu'au niveau du sol (le trajet commence en fait à un deuxième niveau, et la Caribbean Plaza environnante est nivelée pour correspondre au reste du parc). Au fond, on passe par un passage sombre et passe une bataille entre un bateau pirate et une forteresse de l'île. Le trajet se poursuit alors qu'on traverse une ville saccagée et qu'on voit une femme crier à son mari qui est plongé à plusieurs reprises dans un puits pour tenter d'obtenir de lui des informations sur l'emplacement du capitaine Jack Sparrow et du trésor. On voit alors Jack se cacher derrière des vêtements de femmes en regardant par-dessus son épaule les pirates qui le recherchent. Le bateau passe ensuite devant une scène où l'on voit des femmes vendues aux enchères comme mariées. On entend des pirates crier : "On veut la rouquine !" On passe sous un pont et on voit des pirates voler un coffre au trésor et être pourchassés par des femmes en colère. Un pirate assis à côté de son chien tenant une clé et une carte au trésor disant que Jack ne pourra pas trouver le trésor sans sa carte et sa clé. On voit alors que Jack est derrière lui, caché dans un tonneau et qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. A droite, un pirate très ivre boit du rhum et parle aux chats. On passe ensuite sous un autre pont et on voit que la ville est en feu. Il y a trois pirates chanteurs, un âne et un chien qui chantent "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me.)" On aperçoit d'autres pirates voler des trésors, chanter et porter les torches qui mettent la ville en feu. On commence alors à passer sous un pont. À droite, il y a un pirate à droite, évanoui et entouré de cochons, et au-dessus d'un pirate, il pend sa jambe poilue et sale vers le bas. Comme dans la version Disneyland, on voit des prisonniers qui tentent de s'évader de leur cellule en tentant d'attirer un chien qui a les clés dans sa bouche vers eux. Sur la gauche, on aperçoit la clé de la scène précédente dans une porte ouverte, et Jack Sparrow, ivre comme d'habitude, entouré d'un trésor se balançant sur une grande chaise et parlant de ses exploits et chantant des morceaux de "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me.)" Le tour se termine alors qu'on sort à gauche. Disneyland Paris L'attraction Les Pirates des Caraïbes à Disneyland Paris est la seul version à ne pas présenter les personnages du film jusqu'au 24 juillet 2017, date à laquelle le voyage a repris avec les personnages de la série de films. Le manège est situé toujours à Adventureland et l'entrée est celle d'une forteresse de Port-au-Prince, marquée par des cicatrices de bataille et est très différent des originaux. La balade commence lorsque les invités partent en bateau d'un débarcadère et entrent dans une lagune luxuriante, durant la nuit avec le tonnerre des chutes d'eau partout dans le monde. Les bateaux traversent une épave et entrent dans une ancienne forteresse à proximité. À l'intérieur, on entend des bruits de canon et des bruits d'épée à l'arrière, tandis que les bateaux grimpent une grande colline qui servait à transporter des marchandises dans le fort. Au sommet des flammes engloutissent le fort et les ombres des pirates et des soldats qui combattent sont visibles. Devant les invités, on voit les pirates en prison qui tentent de faire sortir la clé du chien de garde vilain. Les bateaux descendent une chute d'eau dans le côté du fort causée par un boulet de canon et passent devant la scène du bombardement du fort, où les soldats et les pirates tirent sur les invités. En entrant dans la ville, les invités voient toutes les scènes originales de la version Disneyland, à l'exception d'une nouvelle paire d'hommes armés d'une épée qui se battent pour une fille dans la scène de poursuite. Après avoir passé la ville en feu, l'obscurité remplit l'air et des bouffées de chaleur rouge et l'air chaud apparaît comme l'arsenal de la ville a explosé en envoyant les invités à Davy Jones' Locker (L'antre de Davy Jones). Ils passent devant toutes les scènes de grottes de Disneyland et sortent des bateaux après une pensée d'adieu du crâne qui parle. Le 24 juillet 2017, l'attraction a rouvert ses portes avec les personnages de la série de films après sa rénovation en juin 2017 lorsque Disney a annoncé qu'ils ajouteraient Jack Sparrow à deux scènes identiques aux versions Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, et Tokyo Disneyland. En plus d'ajouter le capitaine Jack Sparrow à l'attraction, le capitaine Barbossa a également été ajouté pendant la scène de la Grotte de l'homme mort avant que les invités ne quittent le parcours, ainsi que des images de la chute de brume montrant soit Davy Jones et Blackbeard pendant la partie où les bateaux montent une grande colline pour soulever une charge avant de monter au fort. Shanghai Disneyland Pour voir plusieurs détails de cet article rendez-vous à la page de Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure Hong Kong Disneyland ne disposant pas de manège sur les pirates, c'est donc Shanghai Disneyland qui eut le privilège d'en adopter un. Celui-ci, par rapport à ces prédécesseurs, a une trame qui suit beaucoup plus la série de films, adaptée de l'attraction du même nom que l'attraction originelle de Disneyland. en:Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) Catégorie:Attraction de Disneyland Paris Catégorie:Attraction Catégorie:Disneyland Paris